


Омут желаний

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Gen, Vignette, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Зов моря беспокоит Леголаса. Обретет ли он покой, заглянув в омут желаний?





	Омут желаний

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wishing Pool](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458600) by jenolas. 



Река лениво извивалась по всему Эрин Ласгалену, время от времени присоединяя к себе тонкие ручейки, текущие откуда-то из глубин леса. У истока одного такого ручейка можно было найти потайную поляну – если, конечно, знать, где искать. Эта поляна принадлежала Леголасу – или он так воображал, когда был ребенком, и тех пор, как он последний раз приходил сюда века назад, она осталась неизменной. Он жаждал вернуться в лес и найти утешение от обуревавших его печали и отчаяния, но утешения не было ни здесь, ни в его новом доме в Итилиене. Война Кольца была выиграна, но из Братства остались только он и Гимли: даже его дорогой друг Арагорн принял дар своей расы и ушел из жизни.  
Приближалась ночь, и воздух стал холодным и влажным, неся в себе аромат множества цветов, рассеянных среди мягкой травы. В центре поляны, в кольце ив, лежал глубокий омут с кристально чистой водой, сапфирово-голубой при солнечном свете, но для Леголаса краше всего он был по вечерам. Как сейчас, когда поляну освещал лишь звездный свет, а неподвижные воды казались черным зеркалом, поймавшим отражение звезд.  
  
Когда Леголас был совсем маленьким и боялся варгов, которые, он был уверен, жили у него под кроватью, однажды ночью мама привела его сюда, и он с восхищением уставился в воду: звезды были так близко, что, казалось, протяни руку – и дотронешься до них.  
– Это зачарованный пруд, – поведала ему мама, наблюдая, как он тянет руку к воде, чтобы поймать звезду, – если ты потревожишь воду, по гладкой поверхности пойдут волны, и волшебный момент будет упущен.  
Леголас быстро отдернул руку.  
– А какая в нем магия? – спросил он, жадный, как и любой эльфийский ребенок, до всех чудес мира.  
– Это омут желаний. Все, что тебе нужно – закрыть глаза и загадать желание, – она улыбнулась, когда широко распахнутые в ожидании чуда глаза, так похожие на глаза его отца, быстро зажмурились словно сами собой.  
– Я желаю… желаю… – чуть неуверенно начал он. Леголас раньше никогда не загадывал желаний, тем более зачарованному омуту. Открыв глаза, он посмотрел на маму: – А что мне пожелать?  
– Что за вопрос! Чтобы темные создания под кроватью пропали, конечно же, – ответила она, ее тихий смех эхом отдавался в темноте ночи.  
Он закрыл глаза и загадал желание. И, разумеется, оно исполнилось: к тому времени, как они, веселые, поздно ночью вернулись во дворец, от чудищ не осталось и следа.  
  
Леголас и в юности приходил к омуту, загадывая желания при свете звезд – в котором, как он тогда считал, и заключалась вся магия. К тому же это прелестное место замечательно подходило для того, чтобы привести сюда какую-нибудь юную деву – и если он желал поцелуя, то всегда его получал.  
В день, когда его мать отправилась в Бессмертные Земли, он пришел сюда в последний раз. Он отчаянно желал, чтобы она не уплывала, но даже звезды не могли остановить ее уход.  
  
В тот день вся магия была для него утрачена, но теперь, многие годы спустя, он желал обрести ее вновь. Зов моря становился слишком сильным, и попытки сопротивляться понемногу отнимали как силу его тела, так и свет души.  
Погрузившись в мысли, Леголас с удивлением услышал голос, что-то шепчущий ему, тихо зовущий его по имени. Он бы непременно заметил чье-то присутствие, но все органы чувств заверяли, что он один на поляне.  
– Загляни в омут, Леголас, – произнес тот же голос. Поначалу он увидел лишь собственное отражение, но вскоре его взору предстала призрачная фигура, словно бы стоявшая рядом с ним. Ее золотые волосы были увенчаны звездами, словно короной, а глаза искрились весельем от его растерянности. – В действительности меня здесь нет, – пояснил призрак его матери, когда он обернулся – только чтобы увидеть сзади пустоту. Когда он вновь посмотрел на воду, призрак улыбнулся: – Я же говорила тебе, что это зачарованный омут, и это была не просто сказка, чтобы отогнать детские страхи. Давно ты здесь не появлялся, и, я вижу, многое произошло с тобой с тех пор, как я отправилась по Прямому пути.  
– Так ты наблюдала за мной?  
– Конечно, я оставила только Средиземье, но никогда не покидала ни тебя, ни твоего отца. Тебе стоило бы помнить это, – укорила она, – и просто верить в магию этого места.  
– Раз, по твоим словам, я могу говорить с тобой вот так, тогда, разумеется, я буду приходить! – Его терзали боль и гнев на самого себя – за то, что упустил столь многое, но затем ему в голову пришла мысль, от которой сердцу стало еще больнее: – А отец приходит сюда? Почему он мне ничего не сказал?  
– Моему Трандуилу не требуется приходить сюда, чтобы ощущать мои мысли и мою любовь, я всегда с ним, – в ее взгляде мелькнула такая нежность, что Леголас на миг смутился. – Когда ты встретишь ту, от которой запоет твое сердце, ты поймешь. И хоть отец не сказал тебе, но ведь он пытался убедить тебя не переставать верить – просто ты не хотел слушать.   
Ему пришлось согласиться с правотой этих слов.  
– Леголас, я знаю, ты пришел сюда за утешением и ответами. Твоим последним загаданным здесь желанием было, чтобы я не уплывала на Запад, но сейчас ты ведь в полной мере осознаешь, почему я не могла остаться? – Она кивнула, увидев, как на его лице проступает понимание. – Зов моря был слишком силен, чтобы я могла противостоять ему – как и ты. Я не могла остаться, иначе угасла бы совсем. Теперь ты столкнулся с тем же выбором, и вот мое желание: последуй стремлениям своего сердца. Последуй зову моря – и там, на другом берегу, я буду ждать тебя.  
  
Леголас опустился на колени рядом с омутом и протянул руку над водой, словно гладя призрака по щеке. Но, увы, нечаянно он коснулся воды – и изображение пошло рябью и исчезло. Вздохнув, он поднялся и направился обратно во дворец, зная, что, вернувшись в Итилиен, непременно исполнит желание своей матери.


End file.
